Platform type bed frames have been used for several years as an alternative to standard bed frames that lie closer to the floor and are designed with relatively open framing to accommodate a mattress foundation as well as a mattress. In contrast, platform bed frames are typically raised a greater distance from the floor, for example ten to fourteen inches, which allows for underbed storage. Platform bed frames are also typically provided with a horizontal framework that is specifically designed to fully support a mattress without the need for a foundation. An example of a known platform bed frame is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,278. The platform bed frame described in the '278 patent has the added benefit of having a folding design. More specifically, the bed frame is divided into two halves with the halves being connected at the midpoint of the frame by a hinge connection.
However, platform bed frames of the type described in the '278 patent have a number of significant drawbacks. First, the folding design utilized in these frames requires a structurally complex middle hinge that is relatively expensive. Further, the prior art platform bed frames have a relatively limited weight capacity that can create issues for larger customers. Also, while these prior art frames do fold, they still require larger packaging and are difficult to place on to standard store display shelves.
In addition, when used in combination to support larger mattresses, the known prior art platform bed frames provide insufficient support for the middle of the mattress, which can result in sagging of the mattress, especially in the case of foam mattresses or lower profile innerspring mattresses. In particular, the prior art frames utilize connecting bars to connect two frames together, which allows the mattress to sag between the connecting bars.
Another drawback of prior art frames is the manner of construction, which requires a large number of welds and relatively expensive, extruded materials. A further drawback is the lack of a resilient base for the prior art frames.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an improved platform bed frame having greater structural rigidity and weight capacity while being foldable into a smaller footprint to enhance packaging and display qualities.